New Town, New Victims
by LittleMissGothicChyld
Summary: The last leg of their ride into a new town


Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Rated: PG 13 Author Notes: Drusilla and Spike are on they last leg of a ride to a new town. R&R is welcomed in all shapes and forms  
  
***************  
  
The pile grew taller on the train as a new smell was starting to drift through the compartment. Yet another body was dumped on the top of the pile.  
  
"Tea and honey, all yummy on my tummy" spoke Drusilla in her singsong voice. She wore a supposedly plain white long dress, with no sleeves, but from her 'midnight snack', there were splashes of crimson red from her latest victim.  
  
"Did my Dark Flower enjoy?" Questioned Spike, who was dressed in his usual attire. That consisted of pressed black trousers which clung to his lean, muscular legs, plain black top, which hid his well trimmed muscles and lean torso. On top of that was a black leather duster on which he loved. as well as Drusilla. He didn't need to ask her that question, he could see it in her dark eyes, that twinkle of pleasure she got was there.  
  
She nodded her head like a frantic child who has been asked if they wanted to go to a sweet shop. A pale finger, with perfectly manicured nails, with the use of colours red and white, swiped across her blood red lips, then held her finger out to him, so he may taste what she had. share he moment sort of speak.  
  
Spike stepped closer to her, having to move around the pile up of bodies. Their eyes were locked together as he took her hand in his own strong pale hand, bringing her hand up to his lips as his tongue curled around her bloody finger, licking the dead mans life essence.  
  
A small giggle escaped her lips as Spike circled his lips around her finger. Gently sucking on her finger like it was a piece of candy. "Spike." she whispered gently as he bit the tip of her finger hard, causing it to bleed as he sucked on it again. He watched the emotions play in her eyes and face. Then again, he would make any excuse just to look at Drusilla. His Drusilla. His Love.  
  
Drusilla's free hand rested on top of his chest as she pushed him away, her finger being released from his mouth as she whispered playfully to him "Too much of one thing spoils the other"  
  
Spike smirked like a lion that had just found his prey as he took a long stride towards her as he bent down and put one arm under her legs and the other arm around her back as he lifted her up into his arms. Her own hands were placed onto his shoulder as her fingers digged into the duster on his shoulders as a child-ish giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"Then let's get straight to the other, love." A growl escaped his throat as his lips came crashing down over hers possessively as he turned towards the pull out bed in their compartment and got down to the 'other'.  
  
***************  
  
The next night on the train, the bodies were thrown out of the window as they passed a wooded area since the smell was starting to drift out of their compartment and they did not wish to be thrown out side in the daylight.  
  
Drusilla pouted as Spike helped her put on her velvet deep red coat as she whispered "But Miss Edith wants to eat".  
  
Only when Spike finished putting her coat on did he respond to her, "We'll have a whole town to ourselves pet, just wait." The back of his hands gently brushed the cold soft skin of her cheek. He loved the feel of it. It was dead yet as smooth as brazen grass.  
  
A small twinkle in her eyes as a smile played on her lips as she murmured; "Pretty little children. could I have one?"  
  
The train stopped at their final destination as Spike grabbed Drusilla's hand in one of his as his other hand took hold of a handle of a worn leather strap of an old brown suitcase as he led Drusilla out of their compartment and off the train; onto the station as he whispered just loud enough for her to listen since passengers were still departing from the train "Just pick and you shall have love"  
  
Her face lit up as she started to hum a strange and twisted nursery rhyme. Hand in hand, as the two lovebirds walked out of the station and onto the main street. Looking for their new home. A new town. New victims. What more could a vampire ask for?  
  
(A/N - This is my first piece so please be gentle with the reviews. Any suggestions on how to improve my Rps are welcomed and if you have any compliments, they shall not go unmissed. Thanks) 


End file.
